Circular buffer memory management systems typically use some type of counter mechanism to allow a reader or a writer to access the circular buffer memory. When the system accesses the counter in order to read or write into memory, the counter cannot be accessed by another reader or another writer until the current read or write operation is completed and the counter value has been updated. Waiting for access to a counter value causes delays in memory read/write systems and limits the efficiency of all memory operations.